Sport in the Drake Islands
Sport is an important part of leisure in the Drake Islands. The most popular team sports in the nation are baseball, rugby union, ice hockey, and basketball. Popular individual sports include auto racing, boxing, golf, horse racing, snooker, and water sport (particularly surfing and yachting). Baseball Baseball was introduced by the first immigrants from the United States in the late 1930's. Loosely organised leagues started after World War II and helped preserve the game's popularity. In 1953, the Drake Islands Baseball Association was established, with the league's inaugural season taking place the following year. Since then, baseball's popularity has continued to grow in the Drake Islands. Stars who have made their mark include pitchers Al Van Atta, Earl Finch, Bob Johnson, and Randy Firenza; infielders Eldon Huskisson, Fernando Castillo, Mike Albanese, and Ian Curnow; and outfielders Mark Artosian, Mike Spangler, Danny Pettis, Andre Gunning, and Barron Braddock. The Drakian game is practically the same as the American game, although they do not use the designated hitter. One distinctive difference in the Drakian game is that managers and coaches wear street clothes instead of uniforms. The DIBA plays a 144-game season, with the top two teams playing for the Blackburn Cup at the end of the season. Teams in the DIBA *Glendale Admirals *Glendale Guardsmen *London Knights *Mineral City Hammers *New Baltimore Mariners *Oban Highlanders *Port Chicago Crusaders *Towsonsburg Tigers Rugby Union Rugby Union was introduced by Welsh and Cornish immigrants on Gold Island. In the late 1940's and 1950's, it was in intense competition with soccer for the primary field sport in the country, but by the end of the 1950's, rugby had exceeded soccer in popularity. The North Atlantic Rugby Federation was founded in 1959. The Pasco Cup is the League's championship, with the game crowning a 25-game regular season and drawing the highest television ratings in the country. The game's earliest stars included Terry Davies, Griff Morgan, Alan Penwarne, Jeff Lewis, and John and Mick Roskelly. From 1977 to 1991, the Glendale Navigators were the league's powerhouse, winning the Pasco Cup in all but two of those years with players such as Roman Espinoza, Jackie Crews, Tommy Wright, Keith Stahlman, and Clarence Murray. The current Navigators team (coached by Stahlman) features one of the League's top players, back Ethon Murray (Clarence's son). Other notable players in the League's history include Harry Simpkins, Maurice Trevarthen, Ellis Murphy, and Donald Eddy. Teams in the NARL *Glendale Navigators *London Monarchs *Mineral City Drillers *New Baltimore Warriors *Penzance Pirates *Port Chicago Commodores *Salisbury Bulls *Towsonsburg Phantoms Ice Hockey Ice hockey is one of the earliest sports in the Drake Islands, with organized leagues being established as early as 1940. After World War II, the game continued to flourish with an influx of Canadian immigrants. The Drake Islands Hockey League was founded in 1953 (two days before the founding of the DIBA, officially making it the nation's oldest sport league). Since 1954, the DIHL has continued to be one of the country's most popular leagues. Teams play a 68-game schedule, with the top two teams vying for the Hamel Cup at the end of the season. Players of note include Karl Skoalund, Bill Jonasson, Gordon Jago, John Galella, Mark Shelstrom, Keenan Prowse, and Phil Barthelme. Teams in the DIHL *Glendale Bears *Glendale Wizards *London Vanguard *Mineral City Ruffians *Oban Black Watch *Port Chicago Sharks *Salisbury Capitals *Towsonsburg Troopers Basketball The earliest basketball games in the Drake Islands took place in the late 1940's. The sport quickly took its place among the country's most popular. With great fanfare, the National Basketball League kicked off in 1960; since then, it has kept the sport in the national spotlight. One of the game's first stars, Donnie Weems, is honored by having the League championship (the Weems Cup) named in his honor. The league plays a 68-game schedule. Other past stars in the League include John Moholic, Phillip Washington, Alex Marshall, Thierry Houdon, Elston Banneker, and Tony Pengilly. Teams in the NBL *Dumbarton Devils *Glendale Hawks *Glendale Skyliners *London Lancers *Mineral City Beacons *New Baltimore Buccaneers *Port Chicago Eagles *Towsonsburg Cannons International Competition Olympic Games The Drake Islands has regularly participated in the Olympics since 1988. The most medals won in an Olympics was in 2008, when the team won 8 medals (3 of them gold). Notable Olympians include fencer Nigel Balfour, swimmer Taylor Marks, and figure skater Tish Cartland. Category:Culture Category:Drake Islands